Phases of the Moon
by K.S.T.M
Summary: Summary; “Do you wish to live?” I asked him. “W-what?” he struggled to ask me, his breathing becoming more laborious. “Do you wish to continue living?” I ask him once again, the urge to give him the Blessings strengthening. “W-who a-are y-you?” he ask
1. Prologue

Phases of the Moon

Summary; "Do you wish to live?" I asked him.

"W-what?" he struggled to ask me, his breathing becoming more laborious.

"Do you wish to continue living?" I ask him once again, the urge to give him the Blessings strengthening.

"W-who a-are y-you?" he asked ignoring both, my question and his wounds stubbornly.

Warning: Shounen Ai with the possibility of yaoi!! Don't like, don't read! Possible bashing!! Strong smart hanyou or demon Naruto! OOCness! Cursing! OCs! Violence! Unedited! Lazy authoress!!!! The plot bunny might hop away!

A/N: okay I know I really shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I couldn't get this out of my head. Anyways there is a slight crossover with a couple of different movies/shows I wonder if you can figure out what ones.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the OCs and maybe the plot… a big maybe on the plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/ Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"**Werewolf/ wolf massager/ Guardian-wolf talking"**

'**Werewolf / wolf massager/ Guardian-wolf thinking**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

"_**talking in werewolf language"**_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

************************************************ Scene change

(Flashback)

_Text_

**Prologue**

In a room medium sized room, a beautiful lady lounged on a white chaise looking into large white basin. The basin was filled with clear water that reflected her image back at her.

She really was a beauty: She had long silver hair that looked to be soft and silky. Her face was a nice oval shape; she had full pink lips, and her skin was creamy and flawless. Her silver eyes were almond shaped and glowed faintly.

"Lady Celina, you had requested me." A handsome white haired man bowed low to her.

"Yes, you may raise Lupin." she said in a soft chime like voice, looking up from her reflection.

"What is it I can do for you Milady?"

"I wish for you to hand out one of my Blessings."

"Are you no longer happy with William?"

"No, that is not it." she frowned slightly as she looked at Lupin.

"I wish for my Blessings to be in a different dimension from the one that is currently occupied also by the Children of Darkness." Celina reached down and touched the water lightly, her reflection wavered as it was replaced with a completely different scene altogether. "I want you to search here for the new person to receive my Blessings."

"Who would you like me to change in that dimension?"

"You will know when you see him."

Lupin nodded as he bowed once more before leaving**.**

* * *

Lupin POV

As I left my Lady Celina, I turned into a large white wolf and transported myself to the correct dimension.

I arrived there safely and quickly started out on my journey to find the person my Lady wished to bestow her Blessings upon.

Eight weeks later

'**My Lady said I would know when I see him, however I have been in this dimension for two months and still I have not found anyone worthy of my Lady's Blessings.'**

I was walking down a forest path, when the strong stench of blood hit me strongly. Wondering what happened I followed the scent to a clearing, hiding in one of the surrounding bushes, I looked into the clearing with the strong scent of blood. A crowd of villagers were beating and insulting a young boy no older than five.

Growling lowly to myself I shot out of the bushes to stand protectively in front of the child. The villagers let out shrieks of terror as they turned tail and ran away.

Turning towards the little blond boy he walked closer, the boy was barely breathing and was bleeding pronouncedly.

The boy let out a whimper as I got closer, **"its okay pup, I won't hurt you." **I say as I sit down in his line of vision.

He looked at me with wide frightened as looked down at him; I suddenly had an incredible urge to give this boy M'Lady's Blessing as I watch him struggle to live.

"**Do you wish to live?"** I asked him.

"W-what?" he struggled to ask me, his breathing becoming more laborious.

"**Do you wish to continue living?"** I ask him once again, the urge to give him the Blessings strengthening.

"W-who a-are y-you?" he asked ignoring both my question and his wounds stubbornly.

"**I am Lupin, faithful servant and massager to the Moon Goddess Celina. So I ask again, would you like to live?" **

The boy seemed like he would refuse me, but then as if he were listening to another being, he nodded his consent.

I bent my head down and bit him on his left shoulder, allowing the Blessings that M'Lady stores in me to flow through him, he let out a scream of pain as the Blessings gradually changed him. I released him and waited for him to calm down, **"with M'Lady's Blessings since you're the first person in this dimension to get it, comes with the basic knowledge on how to use them properly."**

I placed a scroll in front him**, "sealed in here are other ways you can train yourself and other useful facts you'll need to know. Now take care young pup and beware the night of the full moon, because with it comes the lost of control."** With that I disappeared in the light of the crescent moon.

Normal POV

Naruto reached out and grabbed the scroll, then blacked out.

When he woke up, Naruto found he was in the hospital with the Sandaime sitting by his bed.

"Hello Naruto, do you know what happened?" he asked the blond.

Naruto nodded and began to explain what happened, beginning with the stores throwing him out, the mob, and finally the beautiful white wolf that had saved him.

Once he has done telling his tale he looked at the Hokage, "then he gave me this." Naruto pulled out the scroll the wolf had given him.

Sarutobi took the scroll from Naruto and attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "You must be the only one who can open it." he stated looking at Naruto as he handed the scroll back.

"Well you're all healed and are able to leave." Getting up, the Sandaime paused at the door, "please be more careful Naruto."

"No problem Jiji-san!" Naruto smiled as he gave Sarutobi thumbs up sign.

Naruto arrived home and went to his room; he flopped on his bed and brought out the scroll. He began to open and read after staring at it for a few minutes.

_Dear Beloved Child,_

_You have been chosen to carry the Blessing bestowed upon a very few special people. If you have been given the Blessing you have now become part of the Children of the Moon family. I hope you truly deserve this Blessing and make good chooses with it. At the end of this letter, you will find a blood seal. Smear some of your blood on it to access some more information about the Blessings that have been bestowed upon you._

_Yours truly,_

_The Goddess of the Moon__,_

_Celina_

Looking to the bottom Naruto noticed the blood seal, making a quick decision he bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal.

A flash of light appeared through out his small apartment, when it died down Naruto was surprised to see mountains upon mountains of books, scrolls, and every other type of reading material.

Looking back down at the scroll he saw more writing appear.

_P.S. This should be all the basic levels and history on the Children of the Moon. When you're done with that the next level and more history shall appear. You can also use this to get any other type of information you want, just think about what you want and then smear your blood on the seal You won't be able to fully access my full Blessing till the next night of the full moon._

'Well that's useful. Looks like I have roughly around a month to read all of these books, sine the last full moon was yesterday.' Naruto thought to himself as he began reading the many books.

* * *

Day of the Full Moon

Naruto sat on his make-shift bed glancing out the cave entrance excitedly, today was the day he got his full Blessing.

"**Calm down Kit." **Naruto heard Kyuubi say from inside his head.

'I know but I just can't wait!' he answered back.

"**You do remember that it will be painful right?" **

'Yeah, but I will be the only werewolf in this dimension!'

"**Never mind, no matter how much of a genius you are, I keep forgetting you're also a child."**

'Hey, I resent that!'

"**What, it's true."**

'Yeah, but you don't ha-…' just then Naruto felt an immense amount of pain flow through him as his body began to shift.

Naruto gasped as he felt his bones creak, reshape, and lengthen themselves. His muscles began to stretch and grow and he got the filling of being too small to fit in his skin.

His body trembled with the immerse pain and he let out a strangled scream that only made the burning in his throat worst.

Naruto watched as his hands grew bigger, he reached up and began to ripe and claw at his skin and clothes, tearing them away in splatters of blood.

His screams soon turned into howls of pain as the transformation came to an end.

Naruto stood there crouched where he was sitting facing the back of the cave, whimpering slightly from the lasting pain.

He had been experiencing similar but less intense pains the closer it had got to the full moon. Little fits that hinted at an almost transformation that never quite got there.

In all of the books he read, it always said that the first transformation would be the most painful, but he never thought it would be this bad.

"**Hey Kit, is that you. Or did the big bad wolf take over."**

'**No, I'm still here.' **Naruto managed to answer without losing control,** 'but just barely. I'm going to have to work on my control.'**

Just as he said that he heard footsteps coming his way. Sniffing lightly Naruto discerned it was nobody he knew the scent of. He concentrated on keeping his were-wolfish instincts in check as they approached the cave entrance.

"Oh my gosh what is that thing?" he heard from behind him.

"It's nothing but an over grown wolf now kill it before the others get here."

After that was said Naruto felt something bounce off of his back, and his control snapped. The last thing Naruto remembered was the overwhelming rage that had been bubbling to the surface since the transformation finished, and the screams of terror from the Nins that disturbed him.

* * *

The Next Morning

Naruto woke up from the best sleep he has ever had, warm and happy for once. When he opened his eyes however the warm and happy feeling vanished.

Looking around himself he found he was in the middle of a gory clearing, with a mixture of random bodies, which looked like they had parts chewed off, and blood with a few lumps of something he didn't even want to name.

He looked down at himself and found he was drenched in blood and naked, getting up and going to the nearest tree as soon as possible Naruto emptied the contents of his stomach only to make himself even more nauseas when he found more blood and the missing body parts in his puke.

Naruto stumbled away from the clearing, using his nose to scent his way back to the cave. Once he was there he grabbed the spare change of clothes he brought with him, he found himself a river to wash off in.

"**Hey are you okay Kit?"**

'No, I just found out I ate some people last night. I am not okay.'

"**At least they were all cloud nin, and spies at that."**

'That doesn't matter, I still _ate_ them. It would have been alright if I just killed them, but I also _ate _them.' Naruto replied as he scrubbed at himself viscously still feeling like he was covered in blood.

"**You're going to have to deal with it because you can't change what happened. All you can do is train yourself so that it doesn't happen again. While you're at it you can train your ninja skills also. You enter school next year and even though we both agreed on you playing dumb, I want you to know as much as you can before we get in there. You can use that scroll from Lady Celina to get all the information you can ever need."**

Naruto got out of the water and dressed, he was heading back home to work on his control when he saw Lupin sitting under a tree watching him.

"**Hello young Pup how was your first night?"**he asked as Naruto walked over to him.

"I lost control and ate some people." Naruto answered dejectedly.

"**Ah, I see, that is inevitable no one that has become a werewolf has gone with out losing control and eating a human. Here's some advice; it's better to eat raw, bloody meat once everyday. You should double that closer to the full moon it will help lessen the bloodlust that the wolf side has. Also the stronger you get the more blood your wolf will want, which means the more innocent deaths."**

Naruto committed the advice to memory as he felt a little better. "Than wouldn't this be a curse not a blessing?"

"**It is both a blessing and a curse; it depends on the way you look at it. A blessing because of the enhanced abilities such as healing, senses, strengthen, speed, and durability only to name a few. A curse because of lost of control, short tempers, and bloodlust again only to name a few. I will help and train you as much as I can, when I'm not busy that is."**

Naruto nodded, before moving to stand up.

"**Naruto, you should start considering who will be in your pack. Wolves are sociable animals, and werewolves are no different. You should also tell your leader about you being a werewolf, and about my training you when ever I can."**

Naruto nodded as he walked away from the wolf messenger.

* * *

Seven years later

"You fail!" Naruto's jaw dropped as he heard those words come out of Iruka-sensei's mouth.

"W-what b-but…"

"No buts Naruto, the expectation was for you to make at least three believable clones. You made only two and they looked sickly."

"Oh come on, give him some slack Iruka." Mizuki said as he tried to appeal to Iruka.

"Sorry but I can not allow him to pass. And that's final!"

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the little side room, leaving the school and going over to the single wooden swing in front of the school. 'That time I definitely felt something screw with my chakra flow this time.'

"**Yeah, me to Kit."**

"**I also felt it. It was from that Mizuki guy, you should let me kill him."** Naruto heard his werewolf side say

'Oh, are you doing awake?' Naruto asked ignoring that last part.

"**A full moon is tonight" **

'Ah.'

Before anyone else could reply, they felt a presence next to them. "Hey Naruto can we talk?"

Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki standing there smiling kindly at him.

"Sure."

* * *

Time skip (to when they wait for Kakashi, everything else stays the same)

"Ugh, where the hell is that Jonin?" Naruto exclaimed as he pasted back and forth.

"Naruto quit your whining!" A pink haired girl screeched at him before going back to her one-sided conversation with a black haired male.

"**Fucking banshee."** Naruto heard Kyuubi mutter from inside his head.

"But Sakura-chan he was supposed to be here two hours ago!"

"I said quit your whining baka!"

Naruto pouted faintly, before his typical fox grin stretched across his face. 'I'll teach him to be late.'

Walking over to the chalk board, Naruto picked up an eraser and discreetly sprinkled a special powder on it. He then pulled a chair over to the door and carefully placed the eraser between the door and the wall.

By then he had gained the attention of the rest of the occupants of the room, "Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm setting up a prank. That should teach him to never be late again!"

"Do you really think a Jonin will fall for something so childish." The raven haired boy a stated.

"Yeah, listen to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she drooled over the Uchiha.

Before he could comment, Naruto heard soft foot falls that told of a very experienced ninja. Shrugging his shoulders at the other two occupants Naruto went to one of the desk and sat down.

Before Sakura could say anything else, a hand reached into the slightly opened door. Walking through the door as he opened it, their Jonin-sensei and fell right into Naruto's trap.

"Hahaha, you actually fell for it!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed to the older Nin.

"We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen Sensei." Sakura said.

"**Cha, that was awesome!" inner Sakura exclaimed clutching her fist.**

'This is supposed to be my Jonin-sensei; I won't be able to learn anything from him.' Sasuke thought as his eyes narrowed faintly.

"The first impression I have of you is… I hate you all. Everyone to the roof." Kakashi said in a bored tone of voice disappearing in a cloud of smoke at the end of his sentence.

The three pre-teens stood there shocked for a moment, "Naruto, this is your entire fault!" Sakura said as she whirled around on the blond.

"Hn." Sasuke walked passed the screaming pink banshee and up to the roof.

"Hey Sasuke-kun wait for me!"

* * *

On the roof

"We're going to start with introductions like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Okay, Pinky why don't you go first." The silver haired Jonin said pointing to Sakura.

"Uh, why don't you go first, just to show us how its done." She replied blushing slightly.

"Okay, well my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes… you don't need to know. My hobbies… yeah I have them. And my dreams are… X-rated. Pinky your turn."

'The only thing we learned was his name.' went through all three Genins head.

"Well my name is Haruno Sakura, the things I like; rather the person I like is… (Blush and giggles). My hobbies includes… (More blushing and giggles). My dreams are… (Ultimate blush and Fan-girl squeal)." This was all said with periodic glances at Sasuke.

'Oh great a fan-girl.' Kakashi thought sighing internally.

"Okay and your dislikes?" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Naruto and Ino-pig!" she said all giddiness aside.

Naruto winced at that.

"**Fucking Banshee!" **

"**Stupid Leech!" **Kyuubi and Naruto-wolf yelled at the same, time almost giving Naruto a headache.

"Okay emo-boy your next." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have very little likes, and many dislikes. My hobby is training. And my dream, no ambition is to kill a certain someone."

'I wonder if he means Itachi.' Went through two different thoughts.

"Okay you next blonde." Kakashi finally turned to Naruto as he said that.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto. I like ramen, meat, my precious people, and the moon. I hate the three minutes you have to wait before eating the ramen, spoiled meat, people who are mean to me, and the moon. My ho-…"

"But wait you said you like the moon. How can you hate it to?" Sakura said as she looked strangely at Naruto.

His face momentarily darkened as he said, "I both love and hate the moon for my own reasons. Anyways, my hobbies include training, tasting new flavors of ramen, and relaxing in the forest. And my dream is to become the best Hokage ever!" Naruto said brightening up considerably after the first sentence.

Kakashi looked at Naruto strangely before he began speaking again, "anyways tomorrow we're taking a survival test. So meet me at training ground seven."

"What, but we already took those in the academy." Sakura said looking confused.

"Not ones like this one. Oh and don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke." Kakashi said before he once again disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke, "Hn-ed" before he turned and started walking in the direction of the Uchiha manor. Sakura ran after him saying something about a date.

Naruto shook his head as he headed of to the forest surrounding Konoha.

"**You're going to the den?" **Kyuubi asked Naruto, as he walked deep within the forest.

'Yup, now that I'm on a team I have to work out the glitches in that seal.'

"**I think that's a bad idea."**

'Of course you would, it seals up your freedom.'

Naruto arrived in a large clearing that had a clear stream running through it to the side slightly. Going over to a bush that was to the right of a big tree, Naruto crawled into it going into a small hole in the ground.

Naruto kept crawling in the small, narrow, and slightly slopping tunnel until he reached a large chamber with six tunnels running off it.

The chamber had soft looking rugs, little coffee tables, and comfortable looking binge-bag chairs scattered all over the place in a decoratively fashion.

Two of the tunnels were off to the right, two on the left, and two in the middle. Naruto walked down the right most tunnel and ended up in a huge library with short, long tables and binge-bags dotting the large space. Naruto walked over to one of the scroll filled tables.

Naruto sat down as he finished up his seal.

"**Hey Kit, do you remember when we first met another werewolf?"** Kyuubi asked as Naruto worked.

"Yeah I remember, Lupin-sensei took us to another dimension."

_

* * *

_

(Fanfic Style; Flashback No Jutsu)

_A large, young blond wolf crouched low to the ground, as it stocked a plumped rabbit through the bushes and over tree roots. It snuck closer to the rabbit, which had stopped to eat some grass in a clearing._

_The wolf froze as the rabbit's head snapped up and looking around wildly. The rabbit calmed down going back to eating, allowing the wolf to creep a little closer. Timing its pounce perfectly the young blond wolf leapt on the rabbit quickly snapping its neck. _

_The blond wolf picked the rabbit up and trotted back a ways to were an older, white wolf sat in the middle of the clearing. _

"_**Nice job Naruto. Although you could have reduced the time of stalking, but the over all job was done nicely. As a treat you may take the first bit and I will take you on a fieldtrip."**_

"_**Yeah, where to!"**__ the now named blond wolf barked out excitedly_

"_**It's a secret."**__ The white wolf smiled as the other let out an irritated whine._

"_**But Lupin-sensei!"**_

"_**No buts, now eat!"**__ the now named white wolf said as he nicked the others ear warningly._

_The blond wolf nodded dejectedly before he lowered and bit the rabbit, after his first bit Lupin joined him in his meal._

_After the wolves finished their meal, the white wolf leads the other to a normal looking clearing. __**"Why are we here?"**__ Naruto asked looking around the clearing._

_The clearing was large and had a clear, sparkling stream running off to the side of it. The only other noticeable thing in the clearing was the huge tree right in the middle of it._

_Lupin walked in that direction of the tree and crawled under a bush that was slightly to the right of the huge tree. Following him closely Naruto found that there was a small hole in the ground that led to a gently sloping tunnel. They emerged from the tunnel into a large chamber with short coffee tables, soft looking rugs, and comfortable looking binge-bag chairs._

_There were six tunnels leading off of this chamber, there were two to the left, right, and in the middle of the cave. Lupin walked down the left most, it had many sub-tunnel leading off of it. They walked the length of the tunnel till the tunnel second to last at the end of the hall, after reaching the end of that hall-like tunnel; they came to a doorway that was made up of complete darkness._

_They walked into the room going through it, a couple of minutes later they appeared in another cave that was in an unfamiliar forest._

"_**Lupin-sensei, where are we?" **__Naruto asked looking around and taking in the different and new smells._

"_**We are in a place that's called Transylvania; this is one of the other locations of werewolves. Only here there are beings here called vampires. The vampires are werewolves' worst enemies."**_

_Naruto contemplated that as they continued to walk through the forest. They stopped suddenly when they heard a vicious growl coming from their right._

_Following the sound they saw a group of people fighting against a crazed werewolf. __**"What's wrong with him?"**__ Naruto asked as they watched the werewolf hunt and kill the group of werewolf slayers._

"_**He has no alpha, and the vampires are controlling him. This is what happens to werewolves with no alpha, they turn vicious and crazed." **_

_They followed and watched as the humans tried to kill the werewolf and the lycan tried to bit/kill the humans. Finally the humans had gotten themselves cornered with a cliff. No longer able to just sit back and watch Naruto turned into his half-human half-wolf form and tackled the leaping werewolf just before it could take the man over the cliff with him or infect him._

_The other werewolf was much taller then Naruto was, a towering eight feet to compare to his puny five feet. However Naruto was 'born' an alpha so he was quickly able to beat the other into submission. _

_He stood from his kneeling position releasing the others neck, and turned towards the confused humans and bowed. _**"I apologize for my kins behavior. Please forgive him."**_ with that Naruto went back the way he came the larger werewolf following closely behind him._

"_**I see you decided to bring this one with you."**__ After that we returned to the cave, were both me and Lupin-sensei taught the other werewolf._

_(Kai: Flashback No Jutsu Released)_

Naruto looked up from his work as a tall dark haired man stepped into the room, "how did it go Naruto-sama?" the man walked over and sat by the twelve year old.

"I am fine how about you Basile? You haven't gotten to lonely have you being down here all by yourself?" Naruto asked. Basile was the first werewolf he had come in contact with. He had pale, fair skin and dark brown almost black wavy hair.

"No, I have been doing fine." He answered back as he watched Naruto work.

* * *

Later

After Naruto finished making changes on the sealing scroll, he made more copies and etched the seal in the walls of the entire underground den, with some minor changes. The changes on the seal that was etched into the den walls were; that they can have their full power, and it strengthens the walls and ceiling so it doesn't collapse, it also creates a barrier that keeps people both in and out those parts only work on full moons, and it also works as an alarm system.

"Okay I have to go now see you later." Naruto said to his kinsman.

"Good bye Naruto-sama." Basile said as he bowed to the younger werewolf.

Naruto ran back to the village making his way to the Hokage's office. "Oi, Jiji-sama I finished that seal I was telling you about." He said after he closed the door.

Naruto handed the Sandaime four of the scrolls he made, "I finally worked out the glitches."

"Well that's good. Have you told your team about your… condition?" Sarutobi looked up from his paper work making eye contact with the blond.

"No not yet, but I will tell Kakashi-sensei tomorrow if he passes us. He would need to know just incase a full moon comes while we're on a mission."

"Make sure you tell him, anyways how's Basile?"

"Oh well, he says he's fine, but I don't quiet believe him. Do you think I would be able to start taking him on missions with me?" Naruto asked worry for his pack mate clear in his eyes.

"I don't see way not." Sarutobi said smiling at the blond werewolf.

Naruto smiled, "thank you Jiji-sama." With that Naruto went to go get his pack mate and tell him the news. After they went to Naruto's house and prepared for their test tomorrow.

* * *

The next day

Naruto woke up bright and early to go through his morning ritual; which included showering, dressing, meditating, and eating.

"Naruto-sama, didn't you tell me that your sensei didn't want you to eat?" Basile raised an eyebrow at Naruto as he gulped down the raw meat.

"Yeah, but what help would we be if we're all weak with hunger. Now eat so we can go." Naruto finished up his breakfast and waited for Basile to finish and change.

After that they left, with Basile in wolf form and Naruto walking next to him.

They arrived at the training grounds an hour and an half late, "Where were you!" Sakura screeched at him as they walked into the clearing.

"Yeah but I had to feed Basile-kun." Naruto said as he walked over to his two team mates.

The two looked at the large black wolf standing slightly behind Naruto, "where the hell did he come from?" Sakura screeched again.

"_**Fucking banshee!" **_Basile winced in pain as Sakura continued her screeching rant.

"Uh, Sakura-chan you're hurting Basile's sensitive ears with your loud yelling." Naruto said trying his best not to wince himself.

That only caused Sakura to rant for the next half hour, to the dismay of everyone in the clearing.

"Yo." Kakashi poof-ed into the clearing waving, "You're late!" Sakura exclaimed eye twitching when a loud snore came from the direction of Naruto and his wolf.

"Wake up you idiot!" she yelled as she went over to Naruto.

Naruto woke up just before Sakura could hit him, "did someone say something to me?"

"Yes, now that he's awake, the task that you have to do is get one of these bells from me." Kakashi held up two silver bells. "Who ever doesn't get a bell will fail and will have to go back to the academy. Also they would be tied to one of those stumps and will watch as we eat lunch in front of them."

Naruto nearly smirked when he heard the grumbles from his two teammates' stomach.

"We will start when I say began, and another thing, come at me with the intent to kill. Begin."

With that everyone except Kakashi and Naruto jumped into the trees. "Aren't you going to hide like the rest of your teammates?"

"Nope I'm going to beat you and get a bell myself, believe it!"

"You're a weird one."

"The only thing weird here is your hair." With that Naruto charged towards Kakashi, pausing briefly when Kakashi reached into his weapons pouch and took out his orange Ichi Ichi Paradise book.

Everyone face-faulted as they watched their new sensei giggle perversely at the little orange book.

"Hey, take me seriously!" Naruto yelled getting pissed at being ignored.

Naruto finished his charge and proceeded to engage him in below academy level Taijutsu.

"Ninja rule number one, don't let your enemy get behind you." Kakashi said as he placed his hands in to a hand sign.

"Hidden leaf ; A thousand years of pain!" he exclaimed as he thrust his fingers in Naruto's butt sending him flying off.

Basile winced from his spot in the bushes. _'Poor Naruto-sama.'_ With that he followed Kakashi as he tested the other two.

After watching the other battles Basile returned to where Naruto was sitting. "So what did you find out?"

"_**The banshee won't cooperate with you unless you have the Uchiha. And he won't cooperate with you at all. They are quit the stubborn bunch don't you think?"**_

Naruto sighed as he told Basile his new plan. Nodding his head, the black werewolf trotted of to find the Sakura, while Naruto forcefully helped Sasuke.

TBC

* * *

A/N okay I really shouldn't be making another story but this was really bugging me! Hoped you liked it please R&R

Ja Ne


	2. This Is Not A Chapter!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

AbNaGbEyL

Mokushi Ryuu

K.S.T.M

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
